writtenbyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of The Dick Van Dyke Show writers
This is a list of writers for w:The Dick Van Dyke Show sorted by the amount of episodes written. Collaborations are marked with dashes. (-) Contributions and episode numbers are noted in parenthesis. 55 episodes *Carl Reiner **"The Sick Boy and the Sitter" (S01E01) **"My Blonde-Haired Brunette" (S01E02) **"Sally and the Lab Technician" (S01E03) **"Washington vs. the Bunny" (S01E04) **"Oh How We Met on the Night That We Danced" (S01E05) **"Harrison B. Harding of Camp Crowder, Mo." (S01E06) **"Jealousy!" (S01E07) **"The Unwelcome Houseguest" (S01E09) **"The Meershatz Pipe" (S01E10) **"Forty-Four Tickets" (S01E11) **"Empress Carlotta's Necklace" (S01E12) **"Where Did I Come From?" (S01E15) **"Punch Thy Neighbor" (S01E17) **"Who Owes Who What?" (S01E18) **"The Talented Neighborhood" (S01E19) **"The Twizzle" (S01E23) **"I Am My Brother's Keeper" (S01E26) **"The Sleeping Brother" (S01E27) **"The Return of Happy Spangler" (S01E30) **"Never Name a Duck" (S02E01) **"The Attempted Marriage" (S02E03) **"Hustling the Hustler" (S02E05) **"My Husband is Not a Drunk" (S02E06) **"What's in a Middle Name?" (S02E07) **"Like a Sister" (S02E08) **"A Bird in the Head Hurts" (S02E11) **"Gesundheit, Darling" (S02E12) **"A Man's Teeth Are Not His Own" (S02E13) **"The Cat Burglar" (S02E15) **"The Foul Weather Girl" (S02E16) **"Will You Two Be My Wife?" (S02E17) **"Ray Murdock's X-Ray" (S02E18) **"It May Look Like a Walnut" (S02E20) **"My Husband is a Check-Grabber" (S02E21) **"Don't Trip Over That Mountain" (S02E22) **"Give Me Your Walls!" (S02E23) **"The Sam Pomerantz Scandals" (S02E24) **"I'm No Henry Walden!" (S02E26) (Teleplay) **"Racy Tracy Rattigan" (S02E27) - with Ronald Alexander **"Divorce" (S02E28) **"A Surprise Surprise is a Surprise" (S02E30) **"Laura's Little Lie" (S03E03) - with Howard Merrill **"Very Old Shoes, Very Old Rice" (S03E04) **"Who and Where Was Antonio Stradivarius?" (S03E07) **"The Life and Love of Joe Coogan" (S03E17) **"Honeymoons Are for the Lucky" (S03E23) **"The Plots Thicken" (S03E25) - with Bill Persky & Sam Denoff **"The Return of Edwin Carp" (S03E27) **"My Neighbor's Husband's Other Life" (S03E30) - with Bill Persky & Sam Denoff **"A Vigilante Ripped My Sports Coat" (S04E04) **"The Man from Emperor" (S04E05) - with Bill Persky & Sam Denoff **"Stacey Petrie: Part I" (S04E17) **"Stacey Petrie: Part II" (S04E18) - with Bill Persky & Sam Denoff **"Never Bathe on Saturday" (S04E27) **"The Last Chapter" (S05E32) - with Bill Persky & Sam Denoff 29 episodes *Bill Persky & Sam Denoff **"That's My Boy??" (S03E01) **"The Masterpiece" (S03E02) **"Big Max Calvada" (S03E09) **"The Sound of the Trumpets of Conscience Falls Deafly on a Brain That Holds Its Ears..." (S03E12) **"The Alan Brady Show Presents" (S03E13) **"Happy Birthday and Too Many More" (S03E19) **"The Pen is Mightier Than the Mouth" (S03E21) **"My Part-Time Wife" (S03E22) **"The Plots Thicken" (S03E25) - with Carl Reiner **"October Eve" (S03E28) **"My Neighbor's Husband's Other Life" (S03E30) - with Carl Reiner **"I'd Rather Be Bald Than Have No Head at All" (S03E31) **"My Mother Can Beat Up My Father" (S04E01) **"The Ghost of A. Chantz" (S04E02) **"The Lady and the Babysitter" (S04E03) **"The Man from Emperor" (S04E05) - with Carl Reiner **"The Alan Brady Show Goes to Jail" (S04E08) **"Three Letters from One Wife" (S04E09) **"The Death of the Party" (S04E12) **"The Impractical Joke" (S04E16) **"Stacey Petrie: Part II" (S04E18) - with Carl Reiner **"The Redcoats Are Coming" (S04E20) **"The Case of the Pillow" (S04E21) **"Bupkis" (S04E24) **"One Hundred Terrible Hours" (S04E30) **"Coast to Coast Big Mouth" (S05E01) **"The Ugliest Dog in the World" (S05E04) **"The Gunslinger" (S05E31) **"The Last Chapter" (S05E32) - with Carl Reiner 18 episodes *Garry Marshall & Jerry Belson **"The Lady and the Tiger and the Lawyer" (S03E16) **"Dear Mrs. Petrie, Your Husband's in Jail" (S03E29) **"Teacher's Petrie" (S03E32) **"Romance, Roses and Rye Bread" (S04E06) **"4 1/2" (S04E07) **"Pink Pills and Purple Parents" (S04E10) **"Stretch Petrie vs. Kid Schenk" (S04E14) **"Brother, Can You Spare $2500?" (S04E15) **"Young Man with a Shoehorn" (S04E22) **"Girls Will Be Boys" (S04E23) **"Baby Fat" (S04E29) **"There's No Sale Like Wholesale" (S04E32) **"No Rice at My Wedding" (S05E05) **"Odd But True" (S05E08) **"Bad Reception in Albany" (S05E23) **"Talk to the Snail" (S05E24) **"The Man from My Uncle" (S05E27) **"Long Night's Journey Into Day" (S05E30) 9 episodes *Dale McRaven & Carl Kleinschmitt **"Br-rooom, Br-rooom" (S04E31) **"Uhny Uftz" (S05E03) **"Body and Sol" (S05E11) **"I Do Not Choose to Run" (S05E16) **"The Making of a Councilman" (S05E17) **"The Curse of the Petrie People" (S05E18) **"Remember the Alimony" (S05E20) **"Obnoxious, Offensive, Egomaniac, Etc." (S05E26) **"Love Thy Other Neighbor" (S05E29) 8 episodes *Howard Merrill **"The Two Faces of Rob" (S02E02) - with Sheldon Keller **"I Was a Teenage Head Writer" (S02E19) - with Sheldon Keller **"It's a Shame She Married Me" (S02E29) - with Sheldon Keller **"Laura's Little Lie" (S03E03) - with Carl Reiner **"All About Eavesdropping" (S03E05) - with Sheldon Keller **"Too Many Stars" (S03E06) - with Sheldon Keller **"The Brave and the Backache" (S03E20) - with Sheldon Keller **"My Two Show-Offs and Me" (S04E13) - with Sheldon Keller 7 episodes *John Whedon **"Where You Been, Fassbinder?" (S01E25) **"The Night the Roof Fell In" (S02E09) **"Turtles, Ties and Toreadors" (S03E11) **"The Third One From the Left" (S03E14) **"Scratch My Car and Die" (S03E26) **"Viva Petrie" (S05E09) **"The Bottom of Mel Cooley's Heart" (S05E19) *Sheldon Keller **"The Two Faces of Rob" (S02E02) - with Howard Merrill **"I Was a Teenage Head Writer" (S02E19) - with Howard Merrill **"It's a Shame She Married Me" (S02E29) - with Howard Merrill **"All About Eavesdropping" (S03E05) - with Howard Merrill **"Too Many Stars" (S03E06) - with Howard Merrill **"The Brave and the Backache" (S03E20) - with Howard Merrill **"My Two Show-Offs and Me" (S04E13) - with Howard Merrill 5 episodes *Martin A. Ragaway **"Somebody Has to Play Cleopatra" (S02E14) **"When a Bowling Pin Talks, Listen" (S02E32) **"The Ballad of the Betty Lou" (S03E10) **"My Husband is the Best One" (S03E15) **"Boy #1, Boy #2" (S04E19) 3 episodes *Frank Tarloff (as David Adler) **"To Tell or Not to Tell" (S01E08) **"Sally is a Girl" (S01E13) **"The Curious Thing About Women" (S01E16) *Bill Idelson **"The Square Triangle" (S02E25) **"Uncle George" (S03E08) **"How to Spank a Star" (S03E24) - with Nathaniel Curtis *Ernest Chambers **"A Nice, Friendly Game of Cards" (S03E18) **"It Wouldn't Hurt Them to Give Us a Raise" (S04E11) - with Jay Burton **"The Great Petrie Fortune" (S05E07) - with Jay Burton *Joseph C. Cavella **"Anthony Stone" (S04E26) **"A Show of Hands" (S04E28) **"You're Under Arrest" (S05E13) 2 episodes *Walter Kempley **"Buddy, Can You Spare a Job?" (S01E14) **"Sol and the Sponsor" (S01E29) *Norm Liebmann & Ed Haas **"Father of the Week" (S01E21) **"The Bad Old Days" (S01E28) *Ronald Alexander **"Racy Tracy Rattigan" (S02E27) - with Carl Reiner **"Jilting the Jilter" (S02E31) *Jay Burton **"It Wouldn't Hurt Them to Give Us a Raise" (S04E11) - with Ernest Chambers **"The Great Petrie Fortune" (S05E07) - with Ernest Chambers *Fred Freeman & Lawrence J. Cohen **"A Farewell to Writing" (S05E02) **"See Rob Write - Write, Rob, Write" (S05E12) *Art Baer & Ben Joelson **"Draw Me a Pear" (S05E06) **"Buddy Sorrell, Man and Boy" (S05E22) *Rick Mittleman **"Go Tell the Birds and the Bees" (S05E10) **"Fifty-Two, Forty-Five or Work" (S05E14) *Joseph Bonaduce **"Who Stole My Watch?" (S05E15) **"A Day in the Life of Alan Brady" (S05E25) 1 episode *Jack Raymond - "A Word a Day" (S01E20) *Arnold & Lois Peyser - "Father of the Week" (S01E22) *Leo Solomon & Ben Gershman - "One Angry Man" (S01E24) *Ray Allen Sarafian & Harvey Bullock - "Bank Book 6565696" (S02E04) *Lee Erwin - "The Secret Life of Buddy and Sally" (S02E10) *Ray Brenner & Jack Guss - "I'm No Henry Walden!" (S02E26) (Story) *Nathaniel Curtis - "How to Spank a Star" (S03E24) - with Bill Idelson *Howard Ostroff & Joan Darling - "Your Home Sweet Home is My Home" (S04E25) *Ronald Axe - "Dear Sally Rogers" (S05E21) *Jack Winter - "You Ought to Be in Pictures" (S05E28) Dick Van Dyke Show Dick Van Dyke Show